Erase una vez en Hogwarts
by Dohriak
Summary: Parodia de lo que podria pasar en Hogwarts si los personajes no fueran como parecen :. Severus Snape con un grave problemita. Dumbledore con sus queridas alumnas. Harry y ron con su eterna amistad? y muchas cosas mas...


AVISO IMPORTANTE!!!

Esta historia obviamente no corresponde a la trama original. Es un relato divertido para todos aquellos que disfrutan del buen humor, quien creo esta parodia es fan de los libros y películas del fenómeno Harry Potter.

Todos los personajes citados en el siguiente relato no me pertenecen han sido tomados de los libros de Harry Potter.

**ERASE UNA VEZ EN HOGWARTS …**

Es una jornada mas en Hogwarts, Harry sale presurosamente de la clase de pociones con el libro "propiedad del príncipe mestizo" bajo su brazo, Ron lo acompañaba notando la prisa de su compañero quien se despidió rápidamente de el diciéndole – Te digo que se me hace tarde Ron, no puedes acompañarme.

- No te tardes, te estaré esperando … - respondió Ron.

A su encuentro con Dumbledore Harry le saluda cortésmente sin dejar el libro de pociones en el que había encontrado muchas anotaciones, algunas de ellas bastante "particulares".

- Gusto en verte Harry… por favor dame eso debemos empezar.

Al recibir de las manos de Harry el texto el director lo deja caer accidentalmente – Lo siento – dice el anciano y procede a recoger del suelo el libro que había caído abierto quedando atónito al ver de cerca unas palabras escritas a mano al borde de las hojas que llamaron poderosamente su atención – ¡ Pero … tu … que significa esto! … mover en sentido de las agujas del reloj quince veces cuidando mantener intactos los testículos de centauro para que la erección sea duradera?! … ¡por dios santo muchacho!

- Lo lamento profesor yo no sabia …

- Esta bien – respondió el director mas calmado – es lamentable que tengas estos problemas siendo tan joven, me pregunto si … podrías facilitarme … - Dumbledore calla repentinamente al ver la espantada expresión de Harry que no alcanzaba a comprender de que diablos se trataba todo eso.

"Lastima lo útil que me seria con mis ENGREIDAS" pensaba Dumbledore sin poder evitar mirar su pelvis.

Dumbledore y Harry se sumergen en el pensadero y bla bla bla … Habiendo finalizado con sus investigaciones en el pensadero el hombre de barba plateada invita a salir a Harry de su despacho pues tenia urgentes "asuntitos" pendientes con una de sus engreídas Cho – pero profesor – replica Harry intentando consultarlo obteniendo como única respuesta – Es todo por hoy lo demás te lo diré a su debido tiempo.

En la polvorienta biblioteca el profesor Snape con sus cortinas de cabello grasiento y desordenado por el ajetreo buscaba desesperadamente el libro en le que había hecho sus PRECIADAS anotaciones, por no decir VITALES.

- ¡Mierda!… ¡REmierda! ¡Donde esta! … justo cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo una vez mas – refunfuñaba mientras revolvía los libros que encontraba a su paso.

- Como puede ser posible era el escondite perfecto … ¡maldición! Que clase de repugnante ladrón despreciable hurto mi librito … ¡mi tesoro! … ¡me cagaron la vida! – se toma el cabello con ambas manos diciendo entre sollozos - ¡mierda!

La profesora Trelawney aparece en la biblioteca acompañada Filch quien empuja un carrito que contenía rumas de libros – Profesor Snape … - interviene extrañada la vidente – que le sucede?

- Eh … yo … - responde dejando de revolotear entre los libros – estaba … buscando … unos galeones que se cayeron.

- Bien, espero que los encuentre pronto, luce usted bastante … perturbado – respondió Trelawney tratando de hallar la palabra exacta.

- Lamento interrumpir su búsqueda pero sucede que estamos recolectando libros de texto para los alumnos que los requieran.

- Mmf sucede todos los años, muchos de nuestros alumnos no traen su material de estudio completo, son unos majaderos irresponsables, cuando descubra al infeliz que fue capaz de … eh … dijo que estaba buscando libros – agrego Snape tratando de disimular.

- Así es, pensé que aquí en la biblioteca podríamos encontrar algo de utilidad, aunque ya recogí textos de aquí anteriormente, supuse que hallaría mas libros en desuso.

- No lo creo, por otro lado tal vez podría ayudarla a … ordenar todo lo que lleva – agrego Snape mirando con sumo interés el carrito donde tal vez podría encontrarse su ansiado tesoro – Veamos … mmm … - examina los libros con afán logrando revolverlos en vez de ordenarlos.

- Eh … es muy amable profesor pero no será necesaria su ayuda – respondió la profesora un poco afectada por el desastre que formaba frente a sus ojos, al acercarse al hombre de cabello negro Trelawney pudo percibir algo mas a parte del olor de su cabello – ¡Oh! A usted … - gira la cabeza con los ojos en blanco – le sucede algo … algo terrible … oh pobrecillo, no se si después de esto se logre levantar … yo veo …

Filch hace un gesto de fastidio al ver a Trelawney en uno de sus trillados trances y se retira llevándose el carrito cargado de libros, refunfuñando siendo ignorado por los profesores.

Snape aterrado toma por los hombros a la profesora Trelawney y le dice en un afán desesperado por romper el trance que la mujer empezaba a manifestar - ¡la fiesta!

- Qqq … que? – respondió ella con una tos que la hizo volver a su estado conciente.

- La fiesta de profesores Sybill – dijo con una satisfactoria voz modulada al ver que había logrado su cometido - ¿me acompañaría? – le dijo sin dejar de sujetarla por los hombros, Trelawney estupefacta solo alcanzo a responder – Será un placer.

- Eso espero! – respondió involuntariamente Snape – eh … quiero decir espero verla en el vestíbulo a las nueve.

- Bien, allí estaré, hasta mas tarde Severus.

En la sala común Ron y Hermione discuten – Por todos los unicornios del bosque perdido Ron ¡como puedes ser tan estúpido! – decía la muchacha pues llevaba mas de una hora explicándole un párrafo del primer capitulo del libro de Historia de la Magia.

- ¡No me trates así! ¡sabes que soy muy sensible! ¡no soy brillante como tu! – lloriqueaba Ron – ¡y eso no te da derecho a maltratarme! … snif …

- ¿Estas llorando Ronald?

- Es que heriste mis sentimientos …

- Vaya no pensé que fueras tan susceptible – dijo mientras lo observaba con lasciva mirada – Debo reconocer que empiezas a interesarme – dijo mientras lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos como si tuviera frente a ella un pavo asado listo para ser descuartizado, definitivamente disfrutaba la escena – Ya no llores guapo – le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras acariciaba sus mechones pelirrojos – Vamos al gran comedor, ya casi es la hora de la cena – mientras enrumbaban al comedor, Hermione golpea con la mano cráneo del pelirrojo incapaz de resistir la tentación de volver a maltratarlo.

- ¡¿Porque me pegas?! – dijo Ron mientras rompía a llorar nuevamente.

- Lo siento Ronnie, era solo de cariño, no te aflijas – respondió la hija de muggles caminado sonriente sin estar del todo consiente de su incipiente sadismo.

En uno de los pasillos encontraron a la profesora Mcgonnagal quien revisaba en un teléfono móvil algunos archivos de video.

- Profesora, usted con un objeto muggle, piensa utilizarlo en las clases.

- Si … quiero decir … no en la clase.

- ¿Para que sirve profesora? – interrumpió Ron.

- ¿Yo? Para muchas mas cosas que usted, pero si se refiere al objeto los usan los muggles para comunicarse y otras cosas mas.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- De ninguna manera Sr. Weasley – respondió la profesora apartando bruscamente su teléfono móvil del alcance de Ron – Es hora de cenar, ubíquense con su grupo de inmediato.

Mientras veía alejarse a la pareja Mcgonnagal refunfuñaba – muchachos entrometidos, mira que pretender manipular mi principal fuente de ingresos, debo ser mas cuidadosa, si la persona equivocada tuviera acceso a estas imágenes mi negocio se vendría abajo, con lo bien pagada que suele ser la información que logro recoger tras largos seguimientos y agotadas jornadas de trabajo de investigación, debo preparar la entrega para Albus, el suele ser muy rentable, casi olvidaba la fiesta… no me la puedo perder será muy productiva, con tantos asistentes podré filmarlos a todos y obtener sustanciosas ganancias, la extorsión es prodigiosamente lucrativa.

Detrás de la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director, Cho corría alrededor del escritorio siendo seguida por Dumbledore – Vaya que le sobra energía … profesooooor …!

- Ya me conoces pequeña … vayamos a lo nuestro.

- uuuyyyyy!!!!!! … - grito Cho al tiempo que aceleraba el paso.

- Esta bien tu me obligas… ¡ACCIO BUBIES!

La chica es arrastrada hacia el profesor producto del hechizo quedando sus pechos a la altura del rostro del director. La gárgola hastiada por el escándalo abandona su puesto encontrando a Mcgonagall en el momento de salir.

- Mmm … debe estar pasando algo muy gordo allí adentro, verdad?

La gárgola se encoge de hombros y sale despedida.

- Albus! … traje tu "pedido" – dijo Mcgonagall con un cd en la mano – Albus que estas haciendo! … puedo pasar?

La voz del director le responde desde su despacho – NOOOO!!! … de momento no te puedo recibir, pero te agradeceré que me lo entregues después de la cena.

Mcgonagall renuncia a insistir y con tono seco responde – De acuerdo.

Al sentir los pasos de Minerva alejándose Dumbledore despide a Cho con una nalgada diciéndole – Te espero aquí la próxima semana para nuestra reunión con Ginny.

- Pero la Weasley es insaciable! Terminara por quitármelo a usted también.

- Descuida querida para todas hay.

Durante la cena los Ravenclaw no dejaban de aludir el extraño atuendo de Luna Lovegood, la muchacha llevaba una improvisada tenida con una chaqueta de pijama, pantaloncillos cortos y pantuflas de baño, la rubia exasperada se pone de pie abruptamente y golpeando la mesa con una voz grave y varonil – DEVUENVANME MIS COSAS MALDITOS LADRONES!!! – la muchacha al advertir su grave voz, aclara la garganta con una leve tos para decir luego en un tono absolutamente opuesto hablando esta vez como usualmente lo hace – por favor … quien las tiene? No tengo ropa. Cho le contesta entre risotadas – tienes algo malo en la garganta? Porque siempre que te asustas o te enojas hablas con voz de camionero?

El resto de los muchachos lanzan comentarios al unísono – Debe ser hormonal! – Alguien me dijo que es hombre! – Esta rematadamente loca! – Esta posesa!

Luna se aterra al ver que están por descubrir su "secretito" y dice sollozando y modulando su voz – Todos ustedes son horribles!... – y sale del comedor empujando a Cho, quien estalla en risa.

Después de la cena Ron y Harry charlan en su dormitorio, el pelirrojo le confiesa que se siente angustiado al ser incapaz de resistirse a las insinuaciones de Hermione – Te digo que me dijo que le intereso y no dejaba de frotar su pie en mi pantorrilla durante la cena.

- Y que mas? – respondía Harry expectante.

- Pues … me acaricio el cabello, me llamo Ronnie y además me cito para vernos hoy a la medianoche en la sala común.

- Y acudirás? – le pregunto su amigo.

- No lo haré si tu no quieres – sentencio Ron.

- La pregunta es … - dijo Harry – que es lo que quieres tu?

- Seré sincero, no puedo resistirme es la única chica que me ha atraído siempre, lo sabes, pero pienso que es solo eso una gran atracción, comprendes? … no me perdonaría dejar pasar esto, lo siento! No quiero que acabemos mal.

- Tranquilízate Ron, ve con ella, todo esta bien entre nosotros – dice posando sus dedos sobre la mano que Ron tenia apoyada en la cama.

- Hablas en serio – dijo Ron.

- Por supuesto, después de todo yo no soy celoso – afirmo Harry guiñándole un ojo para volver a su lectura interrumpida por Ron "Brokeback Montain".

Mientras tanto Snape buscaba en el ultimo lugar posible, el baño, mientras revisaba los botes de basura de los cubículos sintió que algo viscoso y frío caía sobre su cabeza.

- Demonios … otra vez estos chiquillos … - deja de hablar al momento que descubre un frasco de shampoo cayendo a sus pies – lo que me faltaba, tendré que lavarme el cabello! …

La maestra Trelawney abandona el baño con sumo cuidado para no ser descubierta con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Slughorn recibía a los profesores en la sala de los menesteres lo acompañaban Dumbledore y Mcgonagall que charlaban secreteando aprovechando la distracción del Slytherin – sabia que podía confiar en ti Minerva – decía el director mientras a través de su túnica el cd de video que ella le había entregado.

- Sabia que no regatearías en el precio y que pagarías al contado.

El profesor Slughorn queda perplejo al ver llegar a Trelawney del brazo de Snape – pero que ven mis ojos, no, es producto del whisky de fuego verdad? Vamos digan algo.

Dumbledore y Mcgonagall se miran con extrañeza seguidamente el director saluda gentilmente a los recién llegados – Sybill! Severus! Que sorpresa!

Snape incomodo responde – Sorpresa, según recuerdo te confirme que vendría.

- La sorpresa es verlos llegar juntos – replico Mcgonagall mientras buscaba su teléfono móvil.

Trelawney no alcanzo a contestar pues Slughorn le tomo con suavidad el antebrazo para llevarla hacia un lado – Puedes decir que haces tu aquí con el Sybill.

- Participamos de la fiesta igual que tu.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero es Snape …

- Por favor Horace no me dirás que a estas alturas vas a seleccionar a mis pretendientes.

- No me dirás que ahora te gusta ese arrogante, mas de una vez me haz dicho que soportabas su pedantería y su falta de aseo.

- Pues si, reconozco que en ocasiones es algo petulante pero es un hombre brillante con mucha clase y con el cabello limpio y bien arreglado hasta me resulta sexy.

- Pamplinas! Ese Casanova en decadencia, no es mas que un fraude, no te haz puesto a pensar que pretende acercarse hacia ti.

- Ya es suficiente! No se diga mas, ya no eres mi maestro Horace no te corresponde señalarme lo que debo o no debo hacer, con tu permiso mi pareja me esta esperando.

Slughorn se bebe su disgusto en un largo trago de whisky de fuego, casi sin poder controlarse saca su varita de su chaquetin y disimuladamente con un suave toque lanza un imperio a Snape y de súbito queda pasmado con sus negros ojos muy abiertos mientras Slughorn masculla tratando de no ser escuchado – veremos ahora si tiene tanta clase …

Snape como un autómata se suelta del brazo de Trelawney y dice pesadamente con la mirada perdida – Es hora de bailar – este avanza hacia el centro y ante la asombrada concurrencia baila frenéticamente mientras canturrea un tema de tonada tropical proveniente de la selva de Sudamérica que reza – _La culebritica_ _Sa! Sa! Sa! Moviendo el culito Salazar!_ _Mueve Mueve tu cuerpo_ _yo tengo una culebritica en el escudo de Slytherin hasta el Señor Tenebroso goza este ritmo de la culebritica _

La profesora Sprout forma un improvisado trencito entusiasmada por el ambiente festivo ante el desconcierto de Trelawney que contempla incredula a Snape. Dumbledore advierte la sucia treta de Slughorn y con varita en mano libera a Snape de la maldición imperdonable con un certero Finite Icantatem.

Al reaccionar Snape se acerca con la mirada clavada en Slughorn para decirle – me temo que esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos Horace, tal vez sea momento de enseñarte como dar verdaderas demostraciones de las artes oscuras.

Trelawney se coloca en medio de ellos y acariciando el rostro de Snape con ambas manos dice – No es necesario llegar a esos extremos Severus.

- Pretendes que permita sus mediocridades.

- Justamente por que lo son deberíamos ignorar sus tonterías, ven conmigo por favor – dice Trelawney tomando de la muñeca a Snape mientras lo conduce hacia fuera de la sala, antes de iniciar su marcha el hombre de cabellos negros que ahora lucen limpios y brillantes dice amenazante – pagaras por esto Slughorn de una manera que va mas allá de tu pobre intelecto.

Estando fuera de la sala de los menesteres la vidente y su acompañante deciden calmar sus nervios – la tengo por aquí … mmm … a ver – decía Trelawney.

A lo que Snape contesto – que acaso no puedes usar tu varita!

- A decir verdad siempre la olvido.

- De acuerdo lo haré yo … ACCIO HIERBA – Un pequeño paquete enredado en el brasiere de Trelawney salta hacia la mano de Snape.

- Vaya si que estas ansioso, tomémoslo con calma, la noche es joven – dice Trelawney mirando a Snape sujetando su brasiere.

Snape responde con un simple – Esta bien – disimulando su incomodidad ante la involuntaria consecuencia de su hechizo, para distraer la atención interroga a la vidente – Esto es todo lo que tienes? – Estirando su mano de donde Trelawney recoge su brasiere dejándole el paquete.

- Draco solo me trajo esto dijo que para mañana me traerá lo demás.

- Lucius Malfoy me dijo que pasaría esta noche a supervisar las entregas de su hijo, parece que ha habido algunas quejas, es un muchacho bastante incumplido y poco serio.

Después de algunas placenteras "pitadas" de hierba lovage reingresan a la sala de los menesteres esta vez bastante mas relajados y con somnolienta sonrisa en sus labios.

Dumbledore propicia un brindis y los asistentes empiezan a libar grandes cantidades de whisky de fuego, cuando la reunión se tornaba mas animada Mcgonagall dice al grupo – oigan! Cambiemos de música, este compacto me lo presto la chica Granger.

La profesora Sprout lee la tapa del disco – My Chemical Romance, ya se son esos muggles raros que parecen parientes de los Lovegood.

En ese momento Lucius Malfoy acompañado de Xenofilius Lovegood hace su aparición – Como están todos? Espero que la noche les sea propicia, he venido a responder por los reclamos de los que ha sido objeto mi hijo.

- Espero que tu respuesta sea satisfactoria – espeto Trelawney.

- Así es, debo comentarles que a partir de ahora yo personalmente haré las entregas.

- Yo quiero ver a mi hijo … a mi hija – replico Xenofilius.

- Por que? Que sucede? – interrogo Dumbledore.

- Sucede que sus perversos compañeros están torturando cruelmente a mi pequeña, todo bajo sus narices Dumbledore! Como es posible que no se de cuenta …

- Basta Lovegood! no recuerdo que nadie te invitara Malfoy – dijo Hagrid furioso.

- Eres tu Hagrid tan burdo e insignificante como siempre, como te atreves a hablarme en ese tono – dijo Malfoy.

- Quien te crees que eres Malfoy, porque no te largas de una vez – respondió Slughorn.

- Oblígame! – replico Malfoy.

Dumbledore intenta apaciguar los ánimos diciendo – por favor caballeros no tiene sentido reñir.

En ese momento Mcgonagall se acerca tambaleándose a Dumbledore con su teléfono móvil en mano – vamos déjalos Albus esto será divertido – mientras busca un mejor ángulo.

- Minerva! Como puedes ser tan inconsciente.

- Prefiero ser una inconsciente que una corruptora de menores.

- De que estas hablando – responde el director con tono evasivo.

- De tus juegos con las alumnas, sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Creo que Minerva esta ebria, ayúdenla a ir a su dormitorio.

Hagrid se acerca a responder al llamado de Dumbledore – creo que Dumbledore tiene razón Minerva no estas en condiciones …

- Estoy perfectamente, es cierto todo lo que digo y lo sabes o no Hagrid?, por

cierto como te va en el trafico de criaturas mágicas?

- Yo … he … no es lo que parece…

Mcgonagall suelta una risa histérica – por supuesto que lo es, traficas desde hace mucho tiempo, te olvidas que tengo como probarlo.

- Noo! Ninguno de los que estamos aquí lo olvida, cuanto dinero haz logrado reunir con tus chantajes? – respondió Hagrid con ira.

- Es suficiente, sáquenla de aquí! – protesto Slughorn.

- Y que piensas hacer para lograrlo, mover tus influencias? como es tu costumbre, para los que no lo saben el honorable profesor Slughorn se dedica al trafico de influencias, oferta puestos de trabajo en el Ministerio, vacantes en Slytherin a los hijos de sus amigos, entre otras perlas.

- Oh por dios! Que espectáculo tan deplorable – comento Malfoy.

- Cierra el pico Malfoy! Que puede haber mas deplorable que un abastecedor de drogas que usa a su hijo como pasante, el muchacho tiene que entregar los pedidos y realizar las cobranzas.

- Profesora Mcgonagall, eso no es propio de una dama – intervino Xenofilius Lovegood.

- Una dama … hablando de damas, crees acaso que con una operación puedes convertir a tu hijo en una dama – intervino Mcgonagall quien casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

- No le permitiré que enrede en sus chismes a mi niña!

- Basta de disimular … todos aquí sabemos que Luna nació hombre, no pretendas engañarnos Xenofilius.

- Ella es una pobre criatura que no tiene culpa de nada … y no fue una operación fue un hechizo fallido! – dijo Xenofilius entre sollozos.

- Haz escuchado Sybill? Me pregunto que hará cuando le salga barba – se burla Snape.

- Santas hormonas masculinas Severus! Como va tu problemita? – interroga Mcgongall.

- No tengo idea de lo que hablas – sentencio Snape.

- Quieres que te refresque la memoria, aquí, ahora, frente a tu acompañante.

Trelawney suelta unas risotadas divagantes sin prestar atención a las palabras de Mcgonagall.

- No intentes lucirte frente a tus clientes, no hay nada que tengas que decir sobre mi – advirtió Snape.

- Que no tengo! – dijo Mcgonagall tambaleándose dejando caer el libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo.

Snape quedo horrorizado al ver en el suelo su tesoro, aquel que había buscado incasablemente consumido por la desesperación, sus múltiples pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Lucius quien recogió el libro para entregárselo a su verdadero dueño mientras dice – parece que nuestra amiga Mcgonagall también tiene afición por el hurto.

- Le confisque el libro de pociones a Potter, al revisarlo y ver las notas que tenia escritas reconocí la letra de Severus y entonces comprendí que era el viejo libro que utilizaba en su época de estudiante, no se si ya desde entonces tenias ese secreto a cuestas pero lo cierto es que nuestro ilustre profesor Snape sufre del caso mas severo de impotencia que haya sabido – explico Mcgonagall de forma burlona.

Lucius Malfoy que estallo en risa siendo secundado por Slughorn dice – Severus … ja ja ja … no puede ser, finalmente resulto cierto aquello de "no se puede ser el mejor en todo".

- Es suficiente! Estudiar un tema no significa adolecer de el, obviamente la ebriedad de la profesora Mcgonagall ha mellado aun mas su criterio – respondió Snape, con toda la confianza que sentía al haber recuperado su librito que contenía la nueva receta que resolvía su problema viril.

- En serio puedes probar que miento? Eres tu quien no puede probar lo que dice.

- Puedes investigar cuanto quieras solo conseguirás verte obligada a reconocer que estas equivocada – Snape se acerca a Trelawney y tomándola del brazo le dice – es hora de irnos Sybill.

Mientras la pareja se retira.

- Me pregunto si con Sybill también le funcionara su … argumento, jajaja

En el dormitorio de Gryfindor Neville se preparaba para salir a su encuentro con Ginny cuidando cada detalle – todo tiene que resultar bien, no puedo fallar con alguien con tanta experiencia como Ginny, con este hechizo me asegurare de no pasar una vergüenza – Neville alza su varita apuntando en dirección a su vientre – EXTREÑIDUS … - cambia la dirección de la varita hacia su trasero para concluir el hechizo – FECALUS! – concluye el hechizo perdiendo el equilibrio para caer abruptamente al suelo lo que despierta a Harry quien ve a Neville tendido a los pies de su cama – que paso Neville? Te hiciste pufy de nuevo verdad? – pregunta Harry somnoliento.

- No – responde Neville – solo me iba a la sala común a leer, no puedo dormir.

- No tienes que disimular conmigo, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie – dijo Harry con tono compasivo, el sabia que su amigo sufría de unas diarreas demenciales cada vez que estaba nervioso o asustado – necesitas ayuda … hem … es decir compañía?

- No, vuelve a dormir, solo … hem … necesito estar solo entiendes.

- De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo … para lo que sea.

- Esta bien, buenas noches.

Neville sale del dormitorio presurosamente sin llevarse ningún libro con el lo que intrigo mas a Harry quien no pudo resistirse a seguirlo, tomo su capa y su mapa del merodeador.

Snape sujetaba por la cintura a Trelawney quien caminaba pesadamente en dirección a su torre, su intoxicación y ebriedad era tal que no cesaba de reír y perder el equilibrio – nunca había visto así a Minerva, porque te diría todas esas cosas, que extraño jajaja jajaja …

- No tengo idea y realmente no me preocupa, en lo que a mi respecta en este momento solo deberíamos cuidar de no hacer mas ruido o terminaremos por despertar a todo el castillo.

- Ja jajaja … no quiere que nadie te pesque con las manos en la masa, pillín …

- Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, después de todo eres la dama.

- Ja jajaja …

- Guarda silencio, ya basta …

- Esta bien Severitus, me callare con una condición

- De que estas hablando?

- Quiero que me cargues.

- Debes estar bromeando.

- Ja jajaja … quiero que me cargues … quiero que me cargues! – decía Trelawney cada vez en tono mas alto.

- Shhhhh! Demonios … esta bien … ya cállate – Snape alza en brazos a Trelawney y ella lo abraza a su cuello, tras dar unos cuantos pasos el Slytherin advierte una nueva amenaza – Longbotton que hace fuera de su dormitorio a esta hora?

Neville absolutamente asombrado responde señalando con el dedo – profesor … usted …

Snape advierte su situación en la que Neville lo acaba de ver y no tiene otra salida que responder – Creo que lo mejor será olvidar por completo que nos hemos visto esta noche, cuento con su discreción de lo contrario será un placer restarle sesenta puntos a Gryfindor y ponerlo en detención.

Neville paso de la sorpresa al terror en fracción de segundo y respondió – como usted diga profesor, buenas noches.

Trelawney interviene – dulces sueños señor Longbotton jijiji ya que usted si va a dormir.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa Neville se aleja lo mas pronto posible, Harry que iba tras el cubierto por la capa invisible hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener la risa mientras avanza a zancadas.

Neville llego presuroso al invernadero donde Ginny lo esperaba impaciente que lo esperaba cubierta por una bata – por que tardaste tanto?

- Tuve un inconveniente en el pasillo, pero ya estoy aquí, no me perdería esto por nada – respondió nervioso Neville.

- Excelente! – dijo la pelirroja el tiempo que abría la bata de par en par dejando su anatomía a la vista lo cual deja estupefacto a Neville mientras Harry asaltado por una respuesta fisiológica ante el estimulo visual sale del lugar incomodo por la inusual reacción que ha experimentado con una chica.

Al ingresar al dormitorio de trelawney Snape tropieza con una bola de cristal y cae con Trelawney sobre la cama de esta – No seas impaciente tigre jajaja …

- Lo siento pero es que las bolas …

- No tienes que explicarlo, pero creo que deberíamos ponernos mas cómodos primero jajaja …

- Cierto, muy cierto … iré a prepararme, puedo usar tu baño?

- De acuerdo, aquí te espero ji ji ji …

Ya dentro del baño Snape saca su varita y da un par de toques sobre el lavabo sin pronunciar palabra que queda convertido en un caldero humeante – bien … el librito … - saca de su túnica el libro de pociones y de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de poción eréctil – perfecto solo lo tengo que calentar aquí, revolver en las coordenadas exactas y voila! … bien revisemos … era a la derecha o a la izquierda … no lo recuerdo es complicado … no importa eso lo anote por aquí - empieza a pasar las hojas buscando la pagina deseada para descubrir que falta una pagina precisamente la que busca – no … falta … una … pagina – mientras sacude el libro revolviendo las hojas - noooo!!! … Mierda! … REmierda! … otra vez no! Las pociones anteriores eran fáciles de memorizar pero esta no! Maldita Minerva! – se tira de sus ahora limpios cabellos – Trelawney me esta esperando, que hago?! – hace un esfuerzo para recuperar la compostura – tranquilo … déjaselo todo a tu inteligencia, obviamente no hay otra opción tendré que dormirla - sale sigilosamente del baño para realizar su plan pero encuentra a Trelawney profundamente dormida soltando ronquidos – perfecto, no fue necesario que yo lo haga, ahora solo un par de detalles - Snape se saca un calcetín y lo coloca sobre la mesa de noche de Trelawney, desde su sitio da un toque con su varita hacia el baño donde el caldero humeante se vuelve a transformar en lavabo y con un murmullo da un toque mas – accio libro! – recita y toma en el aire el libro de pociones que vuela hacia el – lo olvidaba – dijo cuando se disponía a salir – mmm … será mejor desvestirla – dice mentalmente "levicorpus!" le quita algunas prendas tan rápido como puede para finalmente dejarla sobre su cama nuevamente "liberacorpus!" en ese momento despierta Trelawney – que paso?

- Ya me iba – responde Snape

- Pero … por que? – dice Trelawney en un intento de recordar lo que pudo haber sucedido.

- Debo dejarte descansar Sybill, es tarde.

- Oh! Ya terminamos? – Interroga Trelawney.

- Exactamente.

- No recuerdo nada – dice la vidente tocándose la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

Snape disimulando su alivio responde – es una lastima.

- Entonces volvamos a empezar – propone Trelawney tomando por el cuello a Snape quien suelta un – nooo!!! - aterrorizado

- Por que? – dice Trelawney extrañada.

Snape contesta mientras retira los brazos de la mujer – me temo que de hacerlo no cesaríamos en toda la noche y ya por la mañana seria mucho mas complicado salir de aquí sin que alguien mas me vea.

- Tienes razón Severitus, yo soy la dama verdad?

- Exactamente – dice Snape con alivio.

- Te veré después – dice Trelawney mientras le toma la cara con ambas manos para tocar los labios de Snape con los suyos, Snape queda pasmado ante el gesto que ninguna mujer había tenido con el, quien responde con un simple – Bien – se da media vuelta y tropieza con un gabinete del que caen bolas de cristal – eh … lo siento – dice mientras camina esquivando las bolas de cristal del suelo.

- ji ji ji descuida … adiós.

Mientras caminaba bajo su capa de regreso a su dormitorio Harry escucho unos gemidos que le parecieron familiares no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se acerco a ver lo que sucedía, las voces venían de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, el sonido del golpe de un látigo lo puso en sobresalto, esta vez escucho claramente la voz de Ron quejándose – Auch! – Ron empezó a llorar diciendo – Basta! Me duele – para sorpresa de Harry al acercarse lo suficiente pudo ver claramente a Hermione con el látigo en la mano observando entusiasmada a Ron para luego consolarlo al verlo llorar – eres adorable! Lo sabias?

- No te entiendo! – le decía Ron – te la haz pasado maltratándome hasta hacerme llorar! … parece como si me odiaras y de repente me acaricias y me seduces.

- Es solo un juego Ronnie querido, jamás podría odiarte, estoy loca por ti! Quiero ser tu chica, casarnos y que tengamos muchos bebes.

- De veras?! – respondió Ron sorprendido.

- No – dijo soltando una estridente risa.

- Oh … snif … volviste a hacerlo!

Hermione interrumpe el llanto de Ron con un apasionado beso y le dice – es una broma tontito – dice ella mientras da un toque a la nariz de Ron con un dedo, luego se tiende en el suelo – sigamos jugando, ahora tu mandas.

- Excelente!

Harry huye del lugar aun mas horrorizado y confundido que cuando vio a Neville con Ginny en el invernadero mientras sube a zancadas por las escaleras, refunfuña – genial! ahora resulta que también nos gustan las chicas, que es lo que voy a hacer? – llega por fin a su dormitorio tira su capa dentro del baúl y se tiende en su cama con las manos sobre su rostro – carajo!

Al día siguiente en la sala de profesores Mcgonagall charlaba con Slughorn quien le ofrecía una cuantiosa suma de galeones a cambio de las pruebas con las que pudiera demostrar la impotencia sexual de Snape.

- A parte de esta pagina del libro no existe otra prueba.

- Si existe un testigo presencial, si consigues que Sybill confirme nuestra versión tendrás el dinero y mi gratitud eterna.

- Esta bien lo intentare, es posible que a estas alturas Sybill este bastante molesta con su pretendiente.

- Exacto, veremos si después de esto ese termo vuelve a amenazarme.

- Termo?

- Ya sabes es igual a un termo, mantiene el agua caliente pero no se la puede beber.

- Ja jajaja …

Ambos ríen y van en busca de Trelawney.

En un rincón del patio Trelawney alcanza a Snape – buenos tardes Severus – Snape le respondió a Sybill con una venia – creo que esto te pertenece – dice la vidente mientras le entrega su calcetín.

- Gracias …

- Supuse que no me buscarías por eso decidí hacerlo yo, hay algo que debo decirte, se que nada ocurrió entre nosotros anoche, que solo me quitaste algunas prendas y me dejaste una tuya para convencerme de que habíamos hecho el amor.

Snape trago saliva, un sudor helado brotaba de su frente al sentirse descubierto por Trelawney, ante el silencio de Snape Trelawney agrego – no tienes que decir nada, lo se porque consulte a las cartas y tuve una visión durante la lectura, se lo que te sucede descuida lo resolverás – Trelawney advierte a Mcgonagall acercándose – bueno … debo irme la profesora Mcgonagall me ha estado siguiendo todo el día, imagino para que – Snape ve alejarse a Trelawney.

Mcgonagall que es seguida de cerca por Slughorn, intercepta a Trelawney – ahora si tendrás que hablar conmigo Sybill.

- Ya te dije que no pienso hablar de ese tema.

- Entonces tengo razón de lo contrario no serias tan evasiva.

Slughorn salto desde su escondite para decir – lo sabia! El temido Severus Snape … – dijo al ver llegar al hombre de cabellos negros acompañado de Dumbledore - … es incapaz de cumplir sus funciones sexuales – y rompió a reír.

- Te equivocas – dijo Trelawney al ver la angustia reflejada en el rostro de Snape – no se si se percataron pero yo soy la dama y por eso preferí no hablar del tema, después de todo – dijo mientras se acercaba a Snape – esto solo nos concierne a Severus y a mi.

Slughorn incrédulo y furioso interroga – estas diciendo que realmente sucedió algo entre ustedes?

- En efecto, mas de una vez.

- No! No es posible, como?! – exclamo Slughorn entre furioso y sorprendido.

- Como lo hace todo el mundo obviamente, esto es de pésimo gusto no pienso dar detalles al respecto.

- No puede ser! Dime que no es cierto! – suplico Slughorn, ante la ahora triunfante expresión de Snape.

- Siento desilusionarte Horace, como dijo Minerva solo puedo decir quien miente y ya lo hice.

- Sii!!! Amo a esta mujer!

Trelawney emocionada exclama – Severitus! Severititus! – mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Snape quien dice para si – Ay! no … en fin ya que mas da – y rodea con el brazo a Trelawney – que lastima Horace solo pro complacer a mi novia no te daré tu merecido.

En la sala común de Gryffindor Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione charlaban animadamente haciendo planes para las vacaciones de Navidad que pasarian todos juntos.

- Muchachos ya casi es hora, Ginny vamos hay un par de cosas que debo terminar de empacar antes de partir – decía Hermione – nos vemos en el tren chicos.

- Bien – respondió Ron.

- Crees que sospechen algo – dijo Harry mientras veía avanzar a las chicas.

- No lo creo – respondió Ron.

- Genial! Vamos por nuestro equipaje.

- Ok papi … - responde Ron tomando de la mano Harry para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

Y fueron felices por siempre.


End file.
